The Popeye the Sailor's First Movie
SullyPwnzFilms3195's Movie Spoof of "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" Plot After King Triton's crown is stolen, Popeye and Yoshi go on a quest in 6 days to retrieve his crown. On the way Popeye and Yoshi defeat many evildoers using their brains and bronzes. While this is happening someone is taking over Elm Street or (Sesame) and Popeye and Yoshi must defeat this mastermind. and it's gonna take more than a can of spinach to get the crown back to where it belongs. Cast *Popeye the Sailor as SpongeBob SquarePants *Yoshi (Super Mario) as Patrick Star *Daffy Duck (with an extra Speedy Gonzales and Slowpoke Rodriguez) as Squidward Tentacles *Toad (Super Mario) (with an extra Olive Oyl, Diesel Oyl and Swee' Pea) (Popeye the Sailor) as Gary the Snail *Patchy the Pirate (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Captain Bart the Pirate *The Muppets as the Pirates *Guy Smiley (Sesame Street) as Perch Perkins *Mr. Cosmo Spacely (The Jetsons) as Mr. Krabs *Dick Dastardly and Muttley (Yogi's Treasure Hunt) (with 2 extras Professor Hinkle) (Frosty the Snowman 1969 TV Special) (the Grump) (Here Comes the Grump 1969 TV Series) as Plankton *King Triton (The Little Mermaid) as King Neptune *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as Princess Mindy *Bandit Bear and Lil' Brother Bear (Yogi's Great Escape) as Dennis *Elmo St. Peters (The Brave Little Toaster) as Cyclops *Fred Flintstone (with an extra Barney Rubble) (The Flintstones) as David Hasselhoff *Ms. Keane (The Powerpuff Girls) as Mrs. Puff *Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace 1986 TV Series) as Sandy Creeks *Yogi Bear as Goofy Goober Announcer *Timer (Time for Timer) as Goofy Goober *Ranger Smith (Yogi Bear) as Waiter *Roy Rooster (Garfield and Friends) as Squire *Granny (Looney Tunes) as Old Lady Frog Fish *Sgt. Tibs (101 Dalmatians 1961 Film) as Mr. Wiskers *Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) as Victor *Grouches (Sesame Street) as Tough Fishes *Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Parrot *Wally Gator (Yogi's Ark Lark) as Prisoner *Godzilla (Godzilla 1978 TV Series) as Frog Fish *The Other Peanuts Kids (Peanuts) as Kids Fishes *Mario Enemies (Super Mario) as Marine Animals comes to life *Luis (Sesame Street) as The Fish who says "I've been free" *Grover (Sesame Street) as Sandals *Sonvia (The Roman Holidays) as Pearl *Wade Duck (Garfield and Friends) as Phil *Nigel (The Muppets) as Pirate with Glass Scope *Sesame Street Muppets, Honkers and Humans (Sesame Street) as Fish *Baby Bear (Sesame Street) as The Fish says "Ding-a-Ling" *Papa Bear (Sesame Street) as The Fish says "Wingnut" *Mama Bear (Sesame Street) as Old Lady *Frazzle (Sesame Street) as The Fish says "My Eyes!" *Ernie and Bert (Sesame Street) as Two Attendant Fish *Gary Grouch (Sesame Street) as Thug Tug Fish took the car *Two-Headed Monster (Sesame Street) as The Two-Headed Thug Tug Fish *Jelani (Sesame Street) as The Fish Says "Morning" *Natasha (Sesame Street) as The Baby Fish wearing a Chum Bucket Helmet *Jenny (Sesame Street) as The Woman Fish in the Car *Gus Holiday (The Roman Holidays) as Larry the Lobster *Gremlins (Gremlins) as The Monsters *Policemen (SMG4) as The Police Officer *The Three Caballeros (The Three Caballeros 1944 film) as The Mexican Fish Chapters *The Popeye the Sailor's First Movie Part 1 - Ah, the Sea *The Popeye the Sailor's First Movie Part 2 - I'm Ready, Promotion *The Popeye the Sailor's First Movie Part 3 - Bless you Ariel/at the Goofy Goober *The Popeye the Sailor's First Movie Part 4 - King Triton's Wrath *The Popeye the Sailor's First Movie Part 5 - Evil Plan Z *The Popeye the Sailor's First Movie Part 6 - The Thug Tug *The Popeye the Sailor's First Movie Part 7 - All Hail, Dick Dastardly and Muttley *The Popeye the Sailor's First Movie Part 8 - Frogfish Chase/Just Kids *The Popeye the Sailor's First Movie Part 9 - Now That We're Men *The Popeye the Sailor's First Movie Part 10 - Bigger Boot *The Popeye the Sailor's First Movie Part 11 - Shell City *The Popeye the Sailor's First Movie Part 12 - The Fred Flintstone/Ariel Stalls King Triton/Popeye vs. Bandit Bear and Lil' Brother Bear *The Popeye the Sailor's First Movie Part 13 - Goofy Goober Rock *The Popeye the Sailor's First Movie Part 14 - Hooray for Popeye *The Popeye the Sailor's First Movie Part 15 - End Credits Movie Used *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) Clips from Movies/TV Series/TV Specials/Video Games Used *Popeye the Sailor (TV Series) (1960) *Popeye the Sailor (animated cartoons) (1933-1957) *The All-New Popeye Hour (1978-1981) *Popeye and Son (1987) *Popeye's Voyage: The Quest of Pappy (2004) *Super Mario World (TV Series) (1991) *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990) *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (1989) *Super Smash Bros. Melee (2001) *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) *The Jetsons (1962) *Jetsons: The Movie (1990) *Rockin' with Judy Jetson (1988) *The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones (1987) *Dennis the Menace (TV series) (1986) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid (TV Series) (1993) *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *SMG4 Videos (2011) *Garfield and Friends (1988-1994) *Wally Gator (1964) *Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1985) *Wacky Races (1968) *Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (1969) *Here Comes the Grump (TV Series) (1969) *Yogi's Great Escape (1987) *The Incredible, Indelible, Magical Physical, Mystery Trip (1973) *Sesame Street (1969) *Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake (1991) *Sesame Street, Special (1988) *Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration (1994) *Sesame Street Presents: Follow that Bird (1985) *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) *Don't Eat the Pictures: Sesame Street at the Metropolitan Museum of Art (1983) *Christmas Eve on Sesame Street (1978) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *Gremlins (1984) *Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990) *The Muppet Movie (1979) *The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984) *The Muppet Show (1976) *Frosty the Snowman (1969) *Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies (animated cartoons) (1929-1969) *Daffy Duck's Easter Show (1980) *Daffy Duck's Movie: Fantastic Island (1983) *Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988) *Pontoffel Pock, Where Are You? (1980) *Laff-A-Lympics (1977) *The Peanuts Movie (2015) *Happy New Year, Charlie Brown (1985) *The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show (1971) *The Flintstones (1960) *The Flintstone Comedy Hour (1972) *The Flintstone Comedy Show (1980) *Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper (1982) *The Three Caballeros (1944) *The Roman Holidays (1972) In Memory of *Stephen Hillenburg *Jack Mercer *Ernest Borgnine *Samuel Lerner *Winston Sharples *Mae Questel *Jim Henson Category:SullyPwnzFilms3195 Category:Dailymotion Category:YouTube Category:2019 Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs